The Trinity Battle
A ruined city stood, after years of guild wars and one mischievous plot the city laid abandoned with most of its riches stolen or otherwise broken. Its people long abandoned it, forsaken for so long its name was forever lost. Its structure for the most part remains intact but lacks its once maintained appearance. Run down and abandoned scars mark the city as what was once a proud standing city now lays abandoned. People often ask for mages to seek out leftover valuables or go demolish the city for a newer one to be built in its place. Vivian Ivy went to the fallen city to obtain valuables for herself, and demolish a few buildings to release some anger. She was often known as the raging oni due to her short temper and needed a spot to relax for a bit and vent some anger out of a few unsuspecting buildings, the town was abandoned for years so it was unlikely for there to be folk in the area when she began smashing things. She walked towards the town center than begin surveying the area to see if anyone is in the area or not, just to be sure at least. She was calm but a deep pit of rage was brewing behind her calm smile. Hiroki Yamamoto went to this village using stealth to move through the building looking around moving from roof top to top after hearing about info of a type of demon cult nearby the area as he leaping over head heading through the abandoned city looking around for at least someone keeping a calm look. Iriel woke up from a nap, sleeping under a bridge in an abandoned city hearing the sound of people that had entered the city and wondered what idiots would come all the way out here so he disappeared into the shadows to find out Vivian walked towards the town center aware of the magical aura of the 2 unknown warriors that are now within the town. Honestly a bit of her suspected someone would be here even if it was abandoned. That really didn't deter her much she planned to demolish stuff anyway but she didn't want to hurt anyone on purpose, if this was gearing up to become a brawl so be it, she walked into the town center then stood in the middle waiting for the magical presences to get closer. Hiroki tries to keep his Magical energy down while moving from roof top moving closer to Iriels location drawing a sword preparing for a strike. Using his stealth to remain quiet as he draws his blade being prepared to attack awaken enemy while keeping a eye out in the event the "other" one tries to attack from behind using a magical suppression skill to weaken his power until he strikes. Iriel moved through the building's toward the city's center square where he knew one powerful aura was that he could feel and knew that he was being followed but wasn't sure of the pursuer's power level. Iriel smirked to him self and thought "it's been a while since I've gotten excited bout a possible fight" Arriving at the town center she was certain there was at least two other people inside of the city, one seemed to hide their magical presence probably to try and be sneaky. The other seemed to approach quietly towards her the area she was at. She had her bow, in case a fight broke out, whoever it was who were approaching her she instincts told her a fight would come around soon. Hiroki then leaps outwards from the roof top using his Meteor spell to augment his speed by forming magical energy around his body as he runs along a building as before leaping off it gripping both his swords in his hands as he spins in mid-air taking the opportunity for a preemptive strike. Using this chance, Hiroki opens with a duel bladed sword attack using both hands to slash down with both blades towards Vivian's shoulders to using both blades using the speed of his body falling boosted to greatly enhance the cutting force. Iriel saw the other the one striking the woman and thought to himself "is this dude an idiot attacking a woman like that" and then let a blue aura show around his body for a few seconds and it disappeared as the temperature in the air started to drop slowly. Vivian looked up seeing the opponent attempt to strike her by surprise, if only she didn't notice his presence earlier this might have worked. She used her reflector magic to ensure that the blades would not reach her body. With that dealt with she quickly formed a brass knuckle around her right fist using Etherea she attempted to deliver a swift uppercut to whoever was attacking her by hitting them in the jaw and in the process launch him towards the other appearing warrior in the fight. Hiroki then quickly realizing this used the palm of his other sword hilt to block the incoming strike from her brass kunckled fist, however the blow from the strike given enough force sends him back which he slides back four feet backwards. Hiroki then looked a bit surpised from the sudden counter that a simple rush won't be able to end this contest quickly as he takes a deep breath. Iriel used his speed and requiped his sword appearing the apparent swordsman attempting to strike him from behind with ice covering his sword. Vivian grinned calmly as the situation she sensed would come did arrive as she guessed would, both of her opponents appeared to be swordsmen who she could best if she remained cool headed. She spoke loudly "Quick introductions are in order! I am Vivian!" As she said this she drew her bow and readied it as it glowed a barrage of arrows came flying from her bow "May I know who you are!?" Her arrow barrage was aimed at the 2 opponents she did not know. Quickly realizing he is fighting two enemies at once, he moved with almost a sixth sense while also listening to movements of iriel's movement he quickly choice to leap into the air moving quickly using his magic augmented speed through meteor to the right of the enemy to evade the incoming blow. "Hm... does it matter... fine Hiroki of the Imperial Guild Star Breaker." He replied to her inquiry of who he was as he stared of them given a focused stance watching there movement. Iriel saw and heard his second opponent and replied "I'm Iriel from Nemean Lion guild!!!! Then used Ice Make: Freeze Lancer to counter the barrage of arrow's with the lance. She watched them both like a veteran of combat she calmed her breathing and her bow once again glowed as it shot even more arrows using magic to multiply the amount being launched much more arrows then the ice lances that were launched at her before. She then conjured a sword using Etherea she awaited for an opening but she herself gave none observing the movements of both opponents calmly. Hiroki then leaps high into the air itself as remained focused as he then the places both hands on top of each other, with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. In doing then seven Magic seals are then summoned from in front of the Hiroki and connect together to make what appears to be a constellation shape. "Take this! Grand Chariot~!" He shouted as after using his hand to draw a dipper before each of each of the magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down to rain down towards the battle field itself including his two enemies as the beams of yellow light flies downwards as a destructive rain. Iriel used Ice Make: Shield to protect himself from one attack and used Ice Make: Dragon to have his dragon charge at Vivian avoiding the meteor attacks. Vivian looked at the incoming meteors attacks thinking to herself "Huh, meteors... is that it?" she aimed her hand and a large magic circle appeared and a barrage of arrows shoot out of it and intercept the meteors attempting to hit her and try to counter attack Hiroki, while she looked at the ice dragon attempting to attack her. She used her reflector magic to dodge the ice dragons charge and slash it to pieces with her Etherea sword. She grinned and commented "Ice Dragons and meteors is that all you 2 got? I haven't even begun to fight seriously yet." Her reply seemed serious after all she may not have said so but she was the guild ace of the guild Purple Phoenix. She then for a moment turned to a blur and appeared behind Iriel and started to launch a volley of distort blades, a spell of reflector that launch air blades that are nearly impossible to see at Iriel attempting to cut him with the distort blades. While her current focus seemed to be against Iriel she did not take her eyes off Hiroki not for a second. Hiroki through not shown signs of being tired takes a deep breath following using a highly power move being used early in the battle. However his eyes appearing a bit disappointed that the attack had little effect upon them dispite leaving some nasty holes in the ground around the area as he lands onto the side of a ruined building using it as a nice platform. After landing he moves backwards to make some distence between himself and them in order to watch there contest play out while he forms another plan. "Tsh... i guess the emperor may need to wait for his report longer after all." He spoken to himself realizing that this battle may drag out longer then he originally throught based on the skills of both the Archer and the Make-Ice wielder. Iriel saw the sword coming and decided to let her hit him with the sword but not before dodging backward to where the tip of the sword sliced his chest. landed a few feet back and decided to take his new jacket off that he'd just got so it wouldn't get dirty. Turned to the guy up on the building and said loudly "now that the warm up match is done, can we all get to using our real strength, or is this all you two got?" Vivian looked on with a considering who might be the bigger threat in this battle, she knew very little about both opponents her best bet. She aimed her left hand at an abandoned building and begun to use her telekinesis to pull it out of the ground. "I haven't even begun to show my cards!" She then used her telekinesis to throw the building at Hiroki attempting to hit him with the building, her Etherea sword started to glow red and steam a little as if it was giving off heat. but she would see how the building toss would play out first than adapt as the situation demanded. Hiroki then reponds a few moments before impact turning his entire skin pitch-black with red markings coming from the strange marking on his hand. This changed him into a monsterously form which harden his body completely as he takes the entire force of the building crushing down upon him. However as the smoke is too thick from the crash to show if he lived through it or not. Iriel took a big whiff and as his right arm started to grow marks all up and down it he said "i knew i smelt a demon" he then used Shadow Magic: Shadow Pulse, aiming the pulse right at Hiroki and then said, "i hate demons" Vivian took an interest in what she just overheard, a potential demon enemy and an ice mage who can use shadows as well, and has a good sense of smell apparently. Whatever the case this did not matter much to her but she still commented "Looks like ya found yourself a keeper Hiroki! have fun with that building on top of ya and someone that believes your a demon! I'm smelling a best selling novel. Have fun you two!" She jumped onto the roof and awaited an opening for her to strike, conserving her magic for the time being. Hiroki seems unhurt by the building as he then touches the ground while he is moving as his hand formed a strange lightning that itself unleashing a strange cursed charge through the ground as it rushes towards Iriel. "Discharge" He said as it clashes with the shadow pulses it completely breaks apart the pulses shattering the magical energy powering it reverting the spell itself into nothing more then wasted energy. Revealing that his entire body aside from his right cursed arm was still normal aside from this as he gives a calm look. Iriel smiled as Hiroki countered his attack and said to himself "this is gonna be good" then looked at Hiroki and said "I hope you weren't one of the demons from 18 years ago that attacked my home village, cause if you are, by the end of this battle you'll be dead" as shadow magic started to cloak Iriel's body. Vivian aimed her bow upward. The opponents she was now faced with seemed interesting assuming they don't waste all their stamina on each other. One was a demon from what she could assume from his defenses as she saw from the building that had been thrown onto him. The other seemed to have an odd form of Shadow magic maybe a shadow something slayer of the sorts what she did not know but hoped he'd give it away monologuing as most men tend to do at one point or another. She then used her arrow magic to launch a barrage of arrows to plot out the moon, trying to hit them both with arrows. "It don't matter does it.... Besides i was only turned into a demon eight years ago, but if it helps you feel better before you die, you can think of me like one of those demons." He replied coldly as he then realized then reverts back to his magic using his other hand to generate streams of bright yellow bolts blasting several fast-moving light-based beams out of his hand to not only fly through the arrow but they also appeared to be aimed for Vivian's location. As the temperature kept dropping Iriel's body loved the cold and gained a kind of blue tint to it. He smiled and jumped high avoiding the arrows then used Ice Make: Shotgun shooting pellets of ice at Vivian and his other opponent. He said aloud "You people and your arrows are ridiculous" as he started to shoot off more pellets of ice in both opponent's direction. She aimed her bow at the incoming projectiles. "This is the best you can do?" Her bow lit up as it became powered up with magic as it launched special interception arrows made from magic with the purpose of hitting any flying projectiles that were heading towards her. When they hit the light beams they exploded, they did not explode when they hit the ice pellats and continued to hunt Iriel. She took an arrow and placed it in her bow as she aimed it a powerful magical aura appeared around her and the arrow, "You tanked a building see if you can tank this human demon!" as she pulled the arrow back the aura intensified and she quietly whispered "aroo ofu su hiabunsu". She fired one of her most powerful arrow magic spells at Hiroki, this one had very lightning fast speed and a very big explosive radius when it hits her designated target. She was attempting to hit Hiroki with it, and was using Reflector magic to ensure it did if he attempted to dodge in any direction he would use Reflector to reflect it at Hiroki plus adding in its speed it was unlikely one could dodge this combo. Hiroki would quickly react almost like a sixth sense quickly moving his body to have his shield form around his body through it puts a strain on his output of energy and tires him quickly, he quickly used his shield like skin, dispite this the arrorw impaled into his body smashing him through a group of multiple buildings and tearing into his torso leaving a nasty wound in there. Even with the armor the blood drips downwards showing this impentiable defence isn't as strong as it was ment to be believed as he appeared temperory out of the fight due to the wound. Iriel moved around the arrows but was still struck by a few of them, as he was falling he jumped off a building and jumped towards Hiroki and used Shadow Magic: Shadow Cannon aiming it right at the injured demon. Vivian smirked at the hits she landed upon the both of them not only that one seemed more interested on the other despite a heavy wound most likely being landed on Hiroki, Iriel would most likely regret focusing on Hiroki in his current condition, as desperate times call for desperate measures. Her decision to overall remain at a distance seems to be paying off. "You are not prepared!" She aimed her bow again and fired an Explosive fire bomb arrow at the both of them seeing as they were grouping together despite her being in a less weathered condition then the others. Hiroki dispite being in pain then realizes the problem, as he then glows again reverting back to normal before using a glowing yellow marking around his body. As the aura bursts he then moves quickly away using the Meteor to flee into the inner area of the city to catch is breath while using the speed he leaps out the way using both enemies attacks at once to cancel each other out. Iriel saw Vivian's attack and used the shadow's of the building to disappear into the city and re-appear behind vivian, in her shadow with his blade drawn pointed it at her back and said "I'm not prepared? I'm always prepared!" Then used the covered his arm in shadow magic and uses '''Shadow Devil's Cage '''encasing his Vivian in the shadows. Vivian looked down seeing the shadows attempting to encase her. She rose her leg up and brought it down sending a shockwave through the roof of the building causing the roof of the place to collapse, before she fell she used her reflector magic to levitate her up some degree. She then used telekinesis to bring the building out of the ground foundation and all and threw it at Hiroki, hoping Iriel was still inside of it. Hiroki responds by using a glowing lightning from his hand to shoot outwards to generate a stream of lightning outwards from his hand to suddenly a current of lightning through solid objects the incoming telekinetic pieces breaking apart the rocks into smaller bits to form around him. Iriel formed an ice armor around himself and fell to the ground. Now that he was on the ground he could watch Hiroki and Vivian fight and get a plan together for himself. Vivian cracked her knuckles grinning at the joy of finding at least 2 skilled fighters. She then used her Etherea magic to form brass knuckles on her fists and while doing this she let her aura go to its S-rank intensity "Well, this brawl might last longer then I thought. Better keep up I'm done holding back!" Utilizing her telekinesis she propelled herself with lightning speed at Hiroki. Her plan was to attempt to rush Hiroki with a volley of her strong fists using her years of experience in the field of hand to hand combat. Hiroki would face the full power of the Raging Oni. Hiroki then uses meteor to move quickly using his power to enhance his speed as it geneartes a golden yellow aura behind himself to augment his speed as he rushes forward towards them at a extremely fast speed. "Heh no time to hold back now." He replied getting annoyed as he then has his entire right hand encased in the black armor of his curse before it generates a lightning using his skilled fighting moves to unleash a single fist that extends an ghostly hand outwards to grab upon the Raging Oni. Down below,in all the rubble, all iriel could do was watch as his two opponents went at eachother and enjoyed them taking eachother out . Iriel wanted Hiroki for himself but knew he couldn't show all of his cards, so he used Ice Make Dragon, sending the dragon towards both opponents freezing everything in its way Vivian finally letting her enjoyment of battle show as a grin covered her face as she started to utilize her Reflector magic to bend the mysterious hand thingy away from her, whatever it was it wasn't part of an organic being that lived meaning it couldn't touch her due to reflector's special ability. As she saw Iriel's ice dragon she landed near Hiroki making sure that the dragon would have been in front of her as she used her telekinesis to gather and compact a large amount of air. "Go play with Iriel, I'm gonna make this more interesting." as she launched it towards Hiroki it had tremendous speed and not only that if it did hit and launch Hiroki it would launch him into the maw of the dragon on its way towards both of them. Hurting him wasn't her plan merely launching Hiroki towards Iriel. As it started to take shape, it took the form of a fist or as Vivian called it the fist of the raging oni. Category:Knightwalker591 Category:Roleplay Category:EagleWizard08